


Humanity

by AmaraBliss



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Gen, Humanity, Love, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Star Trek Beyond, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraBliss/pseuds/AmaraBliss
Summary: Imagine having to watch the crew of the Enterprise fall victim to attack time after time and never being able to help them...Imagine that this time knowing there was escape at all, you decide to save them at great consequence. (FYI, I really suck at updating here...if you like the story check out my tumblr amarabliss.tumblr.com, there are 14 parts now 1/3/17)





	1. Chapter 1

The ship was going down.

Jim frowned further as his heart began to sink. Nothing could have prepared him for this day, despite having been in the situation plenty of times before. This was different. There was assured destruction for them.

“I am so sorry…” His voice wavered to those on the bridge.

“Not today.” He looked to his left at a strangely dressed woman.

“Intruder on the bridge!“Spock called out, bust she paid him no mind.

You looked to the first officer as you stepped behind the main console, “I mean you no harm, please advise everyone to hold on.”

You raised your arms up bringing up a display around you. Jim recognized the read outs as the Enterprise, “Who are you?”

“Someone here to help.” You whispered.

“Captain… Shields are at 300%… maneuverability has been restored. Decks 13-16 are stabilized.” Sulu reported.

Jim didn’t like this but you were saving his crew, “Can you get us out of here?”

“Stand by,” You told him as you powered the engines, “this won’t be easy.”

And it wasn’t. As soon as you began maneuvering you were fired on by the enemy ship near by. The crew of the Enterprise was jostled, while you remained firmly planted at your post.

They were just warning shots. When you turned the ship about the heavy artillery began to bombard the haul. Jim stood up to order you to stand down, but paused when he saw photon torpedoes heading for the firing ship.

It was decimated as you went warp. His eyes fell on you as tears fell down your face, “I’m sorry brother…”

Your display disappeared as you staggered backwards into Jim. You looked at him confused. He swallowed getting a familiar feeling from you, “Are you alright?”

“I’m…not sure…” You stated slowly, “Is this what humanity feels like?”


	2. Humanity - 2

“Bones…” 

“I am working as fast as I can Jim.” Bones scowled at him.

Jim sighed stepping away from him, his hands wiping his face, “Bones…she just appeared on the bridge, saved our lives, and claims that she doesn’t know what humanity is before she passed out. I need something.”

“And all I can tell you, is that she’s a very healthy…” Bones turned slowly on his stool, “human woman.”

“How? The things she did…” Jim turned to him agitated.

“I don’t know, Jim!” Bones stood up throwing his hands in the air.

“Dr. McCoy?”

“What?!” He turned to his startled nurse.

Taking a breath she looked from him to the captain, “She’s awake.”

“Oh…sorry…Toya…I…Captain here gets me all nerved up.” Bones smiled at her, “Why don’t you go on lunch, we can cover this.”

She smiled at him, “Thank you, doctor.”

“It’s my pleasure, nurse.” Bones winked at her getting a groan from Jim as she walked away, “What? She’s a nice girl.”

“Who could be your daughter…hell she could be my daughter, Bones.” He shook his, “Just…don’t be dumb.”

“Don’t be dumb…that’s rich coming from you.” Bones hissed at him as he walked out to find you.

You looked over to them both. Bones smiled at you, “I’m going to take your vitals while we ask you some questions, alright?”

“Vitals?” You tilted your head a little, “I’m unfamiliar with the term.”

“I am just checking your condition, making sure you’re alright.” He told you hoping you understood.

“I see…if you think it’s for the best.” You said as he took your wrist in his hand.

“We do.” You looked over to Jim who spoke finally, “I suppose I should thank you…but I’m more interested how you got on my ship.”

You looked at him, “I’ve always been here.”

“What?” His eyes narrowed on you.

“This is my ship just as much as yours.” You told him a small smile came to your face.

“If you’ve been here…why haven’t we ever seen you before?” Jim crossed his arms.

“I was on a different plane.” You looked Bones who pulled out device scanning you, “Slightly out of shift from yours, we are able to watch and guide you. I believe you might call us your conscious.”

“Different…plane…” You looked back to Jim, “I’m sorry…you’re saying you weren’t corporeal until now?”

“That is correct.” You nodded a small smiling coming to your face again, “It is a strange feeling.”

“Sulu, to Captain Kirk.”

Jim tap his com badge, “Go ahead Mr. Sulu.”

“We’re coming out of warp…sir…we’re home.” 

“What do you mean home?” Jim’s face scrunched in confusion.

“We’re approaching Earth, now, sir.”

Jim looked to you, “We were months away, how is that possible?”

“I’m not sure sir, much like…everything in the last hour…it’s very strange.”

“Thank you, Mr. Sulu…please contact Star Fleet Command and alert them of our homecoming.” Jim tap the badge turning it off, “Did you do this?”

“Everyone has been so longing for home…I thought it would be a safe place to bring you.” You told him quietly, “I see now that might have been too much…”

“Too much? I’m more concerned how you manipulated my ship into doing things it shouldn’t.” His voice started to raise.

“It’s not just your ship!” You snapped at him.

His mouth fell open as if he couldn’t argue against that. He turned away walking out into the hall frustrated without knowing why. 

Bones stepped out after him, “Jim…”

“What is she?” He turned looking at his friend, “Bones…she’s gotta be more…”

“Tests…prove…” Bones started but got waved off as Jim turned from him, “Jim, you gotta calm down.”

“What am I going to tell Command? That we have some…some guardian angel who saved the day.” Jim turned back to him putting his hands on his hips.

“Yes.” They both looked over at you standing in the hall. Your strange clothes wrapped around you in a way that it made it seem like you were walking on air. The fabric was light and iridescent blues further giving the illusion of freedom.

In a simpler words, you were beautiful.

“While not entirely accurate…” You stepped toward them, “That’s why I was here. I was assigned from the construction of the Enterprise to look out for her. My people have always looked over your vessels. Giving counsel and gentle pushes when need to their captains.”

“Then why are you here now?” Jim stepped toward you in an aggressive manner, “If what you’re saying true, why choose now to step in?”

When he stopped in front of you, you looked up into his eyes and frowned, “Because I couldn’t stand to see that look on your face again. I didn’t want you to lose everyone again…”

He could see how sincerity in your expression. He felt a knot in his throat, “Then why…didn’t show up before…with Khan…with Krall…”

“Believe me I wanted too.” You interrupted him, “When you first stepped aboard the Enterprise there was a shift. Admiral Pike was never supposed to be the captain of the Enterprise. It was then that I saw you loved your crew.”

He swallowed as you kept talking looking away from him, “When the incident with Khan occurred…I did everything I could…I was going to step in but my…superiors pulled me from the ship. They did it again with Krall…they tried to ‘educate’ me…”

“Why is this time different?” Jim whispered seeing that this was hard for you. 

You looked to him again, “I paid the price.”

“What price?” He watched you hug yourself.

“Being seen…being…human.” You frowned, “I’m no longer your guardian.”


	3. Humanity - 3

Jim had a hard time believing what you were saying, but he did. Something in his gut told him that you weren’t making this up. 

He sighed for the hundredth time looking in the mirror dressed in his dress uniform for the bullshit meetings he was supposed to go through. He walked out heading for the bridge first then the infirmary. The second part he was nervous about.

He flexed his hands standing outside the infirmary. You set him off balance. It was your eyes. They shined like they knew him, and that scared the hell out of him.

Taking a deep breath he walked inside over toward your bed pausing as he saw you zipping up the back of a dress, struggling to do so. His eyes lingered on your form for moment seeing how flawless your skin looked. He looked away coughing some getting your attention, “Do you need some help?”

You looked over your shoulder at him, “That would be very helpful, thank you.”

He stepped past the curtain up to you taking the zipper in his fingers. It wasn’t often that he was zipping a lady’s dress up, “There…”

“I assume you’re here to take me to some hearing?” He gave you a questioning look, “Your crew talks a lot. The young nurse who lent me this dress was trying to warn me.” 

“Of course they did.” He sighed knowing the crew could be over eager in thanking people, “Yes, we have to go before the board of Admirals and explain what happened.”

“I can do that.” You told him before taking in a deep breath, “I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

“I appreciate that.” He nodded, “If you’ll follow me.”

The walk was quiet, but comfortable. He was happy with that, but so many questions went through his mind. He wanted to ask them, but he didn’t want to put you on the spot when soon you would be hot seat. 

He walked off the lift into the hanger heading over for a shuttle. He stopped when he didn’t feel your presence next to him. Looking back he saw you standing just a step off the lift, “Something wrong?”

“I…” You stopped taking a deep breath, “There’s…this feeling…here…”

He watched you point to the center of your chest, “Uh…okay I’m going to need more then that…”

“I’ve never…left the ship…I wasn’t…” You swallowed, “My priority was keeping this vessel and everyone on it safe. Nothing else…”

He looked at you surprised, “Fear…that’s what that is…it’s not the only thing you’ll feel in your chest, but everything feels different.”

“Fear…is this…did you feel fear on the bridge?” You asked him.

“I did…” He stepped over to you holding out his hand, “But then someone stepped in and saved the day.”

You looked at his hand for a moment before taking it, “How do you not be scared?”

He walked with you for a few steps before letting your hand go, “I don’t know. It’s something you have to figure out yourself. You’ve really never felt fear before?”

“I existed, I didn’t have a shape or form. I had no need to fear, which is why we helped you.” You explained to him, “We didn’t have need to worry, so we guided you when you were.”

“Your people must think very little of us.”

You stared at this panel of people, “On the contrary, we think you’re very noble.”

“Why not come to us and interact?” An older woman asked, “Why keep away and influence us from the shadows?”

“You make it sound like we’re doing something awful…” You frowned, “We only mean to help and the final decision is always yours. It’s not our way to interact directly.”

“You meddle in our affairs…”

“As I said we only nudge an idea, we cannot make the final choice for you.” You told them, “We truly mean no harm.”

Jim sighed, they’d been there an hour and they were going in circles. He was pretty much falling asleep, until they called out his name, “Yes? I’m sorry could you repeat that.”

“You’re grounded.” The man in the center of the panel told him, “Until further notice the Enterprise is under inspection and you are to remain with our guest, Y/N, at all times.”

“What?” He looked at you then to them, “Surely there is someone more qualified…”

“Oh I’m sure…” He huffed at the captain, “But you’ve done enough damage these past few years we think some down time, with an important charge could do you some good. Not to mention Miss Y/N will need someone to show her around and the ropes. It’s a win, win.”

“For who?” Jim made a face.

“For Star Fleet and our guest of course.” The whole board smirked at him.


	4. Humanity - 4

You followed behind Jim wanting to say something, but finding the way his shoulders sagged it didn’t seem the right time. Finally he stopped making causing you to halt behind him

He turned looking at you, “Okay…so…”

“Yes?” You asked him when he didn’t continue.

“I don’t usually…have house guest…” He started off slowly, “I suppose…”

“Captain Kirk?” He looked past you to an approaching ensign. He smiled at him, “The Admiralty board wanted me to give this to you. They said it should help settle in your guest.”

Jim took the data pad seeing they granted him some funds to get things for you. He sighed, “I suppose we need to go shopping.”

“Shopping?” You tilted your head, “Like trade?”

“Yeah, but way more fun.” He looked at you a small smile creeping to his face, “We can get you a few more dresses and some food.”

“This makes you happy?” You asked him as he started to walk again.

“Yes. It is an activity that I like to do, and spending money on an attractive woman makes it better.” He smirked a little.

You looked to him, “Attractive?”

He sighed, “It means…”

“I know what it means, I’m just…” You squinted trying to find the word.”

“Surprised.” He looked at you as you nodded, “I feel like it’s going to be an interesting ride with you. You know somethings, but not others.”

“Attraction is something all species corporeal or not have.” You walked with him, “I’m sorry if I’ve caused you trouble.”

He sighed, “It’s not….it’s not that. I just was hoping that maybe…never mind.”

“What? Generally when the Captain of the Enterprise hopes for something…it’s important.” You looked to him.

He laughed a little, “I assure you…what I was hoping for is not important. Just a a hopeful want…not a need.”

“Hmph…well perhaps we’ll find it while shopping.” You told him as you kept walking looking around at the area.

He stopped briefly watching you. Your naive attitude was going to make this interesting indeed. What made it worse…it was too easy…


	5. Humanity - 5

Watching you shop was a treat. Jim was amazed at how genuine you were with the shop help. He’d taken you to a few boutiques and just watched you play dress up.

He kept glancing up watching how you interacted with people. He noted your kind smile and how your eyes crinkled when you laughed. You very beautiful and it was hard to look away.

He smiled a little carrying the bags down the street as you asked again, “You’re sure it’s okay to have all this?”

He looked at you carrying a couple bags yourself, “Yes and we’re not done. Now we’re going to grocery shopping. You don’t have any allergies, do you?”

“I don’t know what allergies is? Is it common?” You asked getting distracted by a woman walking by wearing a bright red dress.

“No…” He stared at you, “What did you just see?”

“She was beautiful.” You looked at him, “The color she was wearing, it made her hair so vibrant.”

He chuckled, “So you float that direction?”

“I don’t understand the question…” Your eyes narrowed on him.

“You like women.” He smirked, “It’s okay, I’m just trying to figure you out.”

You flushed, “Is…is that what I just…I didn’t…I…”

“Really it’s fine.” He looked at you more curious, “Unless you’re…not….”

You stared at him for a moment before looking away, “I merely thought she was pretty, but I didn’t feel anything…is that what you’re asking?”

“I guess I am.” He smirked again, “What do you feel about me?”

You looked back to him again and smiled, “You’re my captain and I love you.”

His eyes widened, “What?”

“I love you.” You repeated, “I would do anything for you.”

He didn’t know what to say. He looked away feeling his ears get hot, “I…right…”

You watched him carefully as he seemed to become uncomfortable, “Have offended you?”

“What?” He looked to you again, “No…no it’s not that. I just don’t hear that statement…ever…well except from my mom, but she’s a mom…”

You smiled at him, “Well…you should hear it more often.”

“Y/N, that phrase isn’t something that you just throw around. It has a deep meaning.” He explained, “It means more then its definition.”

You watched him struggle, “Why is it so hard for you to hear?”

He looked at you, “I don’t…I’m fine hearing it.”

“But your so defensive about it. You get that way when you’re really conflicted.” You pointed toward his eyes, “Your eyes get all squinty.”

“No I…” He felt himself squint, he sighed “I…just…don’t over use it. Okay? I don’t want you find yourself in a sticky situation.”

You smiled at him, “If you say so, I trust you.”

He felt his heart speed up a little when you said that. He smiled nodding, “Come on, lets get some dinner. We’ll start with dessert, you’re gonna love it.”


End file.
